


pull

by byronicmaiden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmaiden/pseuds/byronicmaiden
Summary: The first meeting between FN-2187 and Kylo Ren.





	pull

FN-2187 had forgotten how many times he'd heard stories about what Kylo Ren looked like. His mask, battered and gray, was never off. Its perpetual presence had spawned a gift basket of rumors. He was hideously deformed, he was shockingly lovely. He was human, he was monstrous, he was a droid. Some troopers even speculated his mask _was_ his face.

The stories had vanished into boring rehashes of the same wild guesses that ultimately meant nothing to him.

He was in the middle of target practice when he was told Ren wanted to speak to him. Him. Why him? There was nothing special about him, he was a nameless face under an identical white helmet, just a number. Not like Ren. Ren was powerful and respected, leading the Order to victory like a fairytale king, a commanding knight on a black horse, sword drawn and swinging.

Whatever sort of room his stayed in, it wasn't anywhere near where FN slept. It was miles above, private and secluded where no one could touch him, like the tower in a palace belonging to the prized princess. He wondered who put him there.

His room was completely dark. He could barely see out of his helmet and feared he might run into something, embarrassing himself and angering the commander, who had for some reason decided to call him up to his chambers. How did he even know he existed?

He was terrified in the dark, heavy silence, the kind of silence you can feel. He was in trouble. That was definitely it. He was in major trouble and Ren wanted to let him know that.

"Come here." The staticky, fuzzy voice of Ren's helmet ordered, like he was speaking through a shitty com-link. FN did as he was told, walking deeper into the darkness, holding his hand out in front of him in attempt to not fall over. As he got closer to Ren, he felt like was surrounded by something solid, like he was wading into choppy, muddy water. After awhile, his eyes adjusted. He could only see Ren's head and shoulders, the rest of him obscured by the chair he was sitting in. His back was turned to him.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes," He said, almost a mumble, then said no more. FN folded his hands behind his back, felt his heartbeat speed up, pounding against his ribcage. He stared at the back of Ren's head, waiting for him to speak.

"Take off your helmet." Ren said.

FN blinked at him. "What?"

"Take off your helmet." He repeated, sterner this time.

He nodded. "Yes, sir." He reached up, deactivated the airlock, removed his helmet from his head and kept it in his left hand. His face was shiny with sweat, from heat and from nerves.

"What is your name?"

"FN-2187, sir." He stated.

"You miss someone. You miss your family." He said, like it was both a question and a fact.

"The Order is my family, sir."

"You're lying."

FN swallowed hard. He was lying. And somehow, someway, Ren could tell.

"I don't care what you think as long as you do you job. The trooper program isn't of interest to me."

FN nodded. "I understand, sir."

"But you're going to get yourself killed if you hang on to that sentiment." Ren said, still not facing him. Over his shoulder, FN could see a table and something round on it.

"Forget about your old family. About your mother and father. They don't matter. The Order is all that matters now."

FN stared blankly downwards, feeling like he'd been slapped in the face. He wanted to cry, but he didn't let himself.

"I understand, sir."

He continued staring at the floor until he heard a metallic hiss, the grinding of machinery. He looked up. Ren's helmet was on the table in front of him. Through the darkness, he could make out a shock of curly black hair.

"Leave." Ren ordered, not turning around to face him.

"Yes, sir."

Once outside the room, he finally felt like he could breath again, like whatever dark force had latched onto him and wouldn't let go had loosened its hold. He shoved his helmet back on, felt tears well in his eyes. He felt like something, some magnetic draw, was beckoning him to go back into that evil room. He never wanted to go back there, or be alone with Ren again. In this stormy mess of emotions, a tiny bit of him felt robbed; he hadn't even been allowed to see Ren's famed face.

Back in their dormitories, all his fellow troopers were eager to hear how his meeting with Ren had gone.

"What did he want?" One asked.

"Forget that. What was he like?" Another added.

"Did you see his face? What did he look like?" A third finished.

FN stayed silent, staring at the floor, thinking back about Ren, and his words, and his head of messy black hair, and his dark, dank room, and the angry energy swirling around him.

"He was…" He paused, shrugged, trying to seem unaffected. "Hideous."

**Author's Note:**

> because i've always been fascinated as to why kylo was so interested in finn and why he seemed to know him so personally.


End file.
